Didn't know You knew
by joeypotter85
Summary: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another JackieHyde fanfic on how they got together on the show.
1. Jackie's angry Entry

**_Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think._**

****

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

****

**_Author's note: this first chapter is basically an introduction with Jackie's thoughts and will naturally be shorter the the ones to follow. And then, depending on your feedback the next will be a flash back chapter and possibly switched to present time towards the end. Let me know if you like it and would like for me to continue._ **

**_Introduction Chapter_**

**_(Jackie's Diary entry; march 15th, 1977)_**

**dear diary, Steven Hyde is a complete and total jack ass! Ugh! I can not even stand him one bit! He just...he makes me so angry that i can't even describe it! I hate him! I truly do. And i know that i say this a lot about people, but right now? I _really_ mean it about Steven I just don't get it. Why does he always have to be such a jerk? Sometimes, i swear that he doesn't have one single nice bone in his body. If i had known that he would be the only one in the basement when i went there this afternoon...then i wouldn't have even bothered going there at all. I mean, i wasn't even there for a minute and he started in on me. **

**Right when i walked in the door he had something snippy to say to me. He didn't even give me the chance to sit down before he completely jumped down my throat for absolutely no reason at all. I mean, does he not have anything better to do with his day then to pick a fight with me?...Well, apparently he doesn't. Its like he was waiting to start with me. Whatever, i don't even know why i care. I've known Steven for how long? I should know by now that he is and probably always will be an ass hole.**

**I mean, its like ever since his mother bailed on him Steven has been more of a tool then usual. Not that i can really blame him. I know what its like to have parents that don't love you. Hell, i haven't seen my own parents in how long? The last time i saw my dad was a month ago. Apparently he's away on "business". And who knows where my mom is. But does that fact make me extra bitchy? No, it doesn't. So what gives Steven the right to just lash out on me because life has dealt him a bad card? Nothing gives him the right, thats what. I am just so sick and tired of his crap sometimes.**

**But i don't even know why i let anything that he says bother me the way i do. I mean, come on. Its Steven for god sake. This is pretty much how he has always been and probably always will be. And to think that i once had a crush on him! What the hell kind of delusional world was i living in to think that Steven and i would ever date, let alone get along? I'm just glad that i finally realized that will never happen. How could it? Look at how different we are! I'm a cheerleader and he's a... scruffy, dirty...stoner for god sake! I mean, i know that they say opposites attract. But definitely not us.**

**Whatever, forget about Steven though. I have more important thing to worry about then him. Like for instance, what I'm going to wear tonight. ...I'm going to a Fraternity party in Kenosha! Ooh, I'm so excited! One of my cheerleader friends was invited and she asked me to come along with her since she didn't want to go alone. So now I'm going to my first Frat party! I can not wait! Its going to be so much fun! Finally a night out of Point Place and away from Michael and that jerk Steven, its going to be great! But i should probably hurry up and get ready. Its almost a two hour drive to Kenosha from here and Melinda said to be ready by six. That gives me approximately an hour and a half. I can't wait, tonight is going to be awesome! ... _(end Jackie's diary entry)_**

_**ok so that would be the introduction chapter you guys. Let me know your thoughts and observations. I'm depending on you guys, my fellow fan fiction readers to let me know what to do next. Hope you enjoyed this and that I'll be able to continue with this story as well as my other one i currently** **also have up. **_


	2. Basement showdowns

**_Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's note: This second chapter is basically only a short Flashback with Jackie's pov and maybe even Hyde's. I'll apologize in advance for this initial chapter's shortness. But the ones that follow after this chapter will be a little longer. This one is only short like the last because I didn't want to jump into the party just yet and give too much away. So I'm making it strictly a Flashback to shed light on Jackie's earlier diary entry. As always, comments, thoughts, and just in general reviews are loved. The more the merrier! )_**

**_Chapter #1_**

****

**_(Flashback)_**

****

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

" **prick!", spits out Jackie as the two of us share an angry scowl. I watch as her face turns beat red and she directs a deadly glare my way. I'm not even sure why I did it. But I did all the same. Jackie walks in and I just lost my cool. And thats when I leaped down her throat. She didn't even say or do anything. Maybe, I'm just tired of her always coming to me about her problems with Kelso. That is what she always does. And with it just being the two of us down here, I knew it was only a matter of time until she would have guilt tripped me into comforting her. I should have just left though. Why did I have to pick a fight with her?**

" **prude!", I yell back with just as much anger evident in my voice. I watch as Jackie flinches at the heightened level of my voice. Why am I still arguing with her? I could just as easily walk away. So, why haven't I done just that? Why am I still here? If I were smart, I would have just hid in my room when I heard the all too familiar clanking of her clogs coming down the basement steps. But I didn't. And that is exactly why I am here bickering with Jackie now. It's my own damn fault though. I opened up my mouth instead of just completely ignoring her like I usually do. I've just been in a crappy mood these last couple of days. Mainly ever since she found out that idiot Kelso was messing around on her again. The look in her eyes when she found out he had made out with another one of Point Place's sluts...I can't get it out of my mind. She look more hurt than I have ever seen her. I punched Kelso in the arm that night when she left the basement crying. I'm not even completely sure why.**

" **stoner!", cries out Jackie as she takes a menacing step toward me. I raise an eye brow when she does. But I stand my ground and don't move. Why would I? Jackie is a ninety five pound midget compared to me. She's feather light for god sake! What could little miss princess do to possibly hurt me? ...I wince in pain and close my eyes tightly as her clog meets with my shin. A shooting pain runs through my leg as I yelp and grab my injured shin. Holy crap does that hurt! I forgot that Jackie was a kicker. She is so lucky that she is a girl right now! If she weren't...I would so kick her back right now! Man, I hate girls!**

" **cheerleader!", I growl through clenched teeth. Hobbling my way back to the couch, I rub at my shin. With a frown, I stare over at Jackie with a look of pure aggravation. Not merely with her, but with myself. I'm the jack ass that started this stupid fight in the first place. I really should have known not to start with Jackie the way that I did. I know how quickly she can get fired up. Yet, I opened my mouth and lashed out on her anyway. This is my own damn fault and I know it. But I'm not going to let her know that ****I do. ...God, I can not stand Jackie Burkhart! ...**

**(Jackie's pov)**

**Glaring over at Hyde, I try and give my best impression of him," hi, I'm Hyde. And I'm a scruffy low life stoner."**

" **hi, I'm Jackie. And even though my boyfriend cheats on me time and again, I still take him back every time. Even though I know that he will only wind up cheating on me again. I guess I'm just stupid and afraid to be alone.", retorts Hyde in his own impression of me. His words hit a soft spot with me as I feel tears sting at the back of my eyes. Biting at my bottom lip, I will them away though. No matter how much his words may hurt, I refuse to let Hyde see the effect that his careless words have on me. **

" **jerk!", I scream out loudly as I raise my hand. Preparing to slap Hyde for the asshole that he is, I swing my hand toward his face. He's smart though and catches my wrist before I ever have a chance to make contact with his skin. I stare up at him with fear as he pulls me against him. I try my hardest to wriggle out of his firm yet gentle grip, but he's too strong for me. Helpless, all I can do is cower under his glare.**

" **bitch!", he snaps back at me with a hiss. More than a little scared of what he'll do, I cringe and turn away from Hyde. He must have noticed that I was scared, because his hold on my wrist has loosened. I sigh in relief as he drops his hand that held my wrist just seconds before to his side, not even bothering to break the closeness thats between us. I gulp to myself as I risk a glance up at him. And for a brief second, I could have sworn there was concern in his eyes. But whatever it was has quickly vanished.**

" **I hate you Steven Hyde!", yell out as I make my way towards the basement door. Flinging the door open, I storm my way out the same way I came in. Slamming the door behind me, I lean against it to catch my breath and hold back the on coming tears that I know want to pour out. I hate Hyde! Why does he always have to be such a jerk! All I did was come over to watch television. I wasn't even in the basement a minute and he lashes out at me out of no where. I didn't even do or say anything to provoke him. He just came at me out of no where. As though I had said or done something to agitate him when I didn't. How could I? He didn't even give me a chance to say hello before he set in on me!**

**Smirking in triumph as I stalk out of the basement, I can hear Hyde smugly call after me," the feeling is mutual princess, trust me." ... _(end Flashback)_ **


	3. A night Out of Point place

**_Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's note: This third chapter introduces two character's that I have made up. They were never on the show, they are completely from my twisted imagination. These new character's are Adam and Greg. They are friend's of Hyde's. Thats all I wanted to say before I give away too much. This chapter should be a bit longer then the last two were, so your welcome! ) As always, comments, thoughts, and just in general reviews are loved. The more the merrier! )_**

**_Chapter #3_**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

" **So Hyde, where is this party at anyway man?", I can hear my friend Adam question from his seat beside me. Taking my eyes off the road for a second, I steal a glance over at him. Turning my attention back to the road, I twist the knob to the radio and turn the music up. Why does he care where it's at? What's important is that I am taking him out for a night of fun. Which on last account is exactly what he needs. A night of reckless fun. I mean, the poor guys girlfriend not only cheated on him. She dumped him as well when he found out and confronted her about it. This guy needs a break. Not only that, he needs a beer and a new girl to mess around with.**

" **I don't know. But it's supposed to be a good time. From what I hear it's some Frat party out in Kenosha man. Lots of beer and drunk easy women.", I add as an after though. This brings a smirk to not only my mouth but my friend Greg's as well. This whole guys night out thing was his idea. I've got to say, I wasn't really expecting a call from Greg. But man am I glad that he did. I could sure use a weekend out of Point Place and away from Jackie. That girl can really get on my nerves. I'm still not completely sure why I exploded on her earlier. But I did all the same. And looking back, I kind of feel a tiny bit guilty about it. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on her. Why do I even care though? It's Jackie.**

" **And we're just going to crash it? Without an invitation or anything?", asks Adam with uncertainty in his voice. Oh no, he is not getting out that easily. This whole weekend is to cheer him up. Greg told me the poor guy has been in a really bad funk ever since his girl broke his heart. And it's our job to help get him out of it. Which is exactly what we're going to do starting tonight at this kick ass party that we're on our way to. If I have to I will drag his sorry ass into the damn Frat party and shove the nearest girls tongue down his throat. He's going to get laid whether he likes it or not tonight.**

" **Well, yeah. That was kind of the idea Adam.", I point out as if it weren't already obvious. I can hear him sigh beside me as he turns to stare out the window. Man, what is with him? He is acting as though he doesn't even want to be here. I don't get it. Why does he want to sit around and feel sorry for himself when he could instead go out and hook up with some random girl? I mean it's not like he'll ever see whatever girl he hooks up with again. So what's the big deal? Then again, Adam has never really been the one night stand kind of guy. I think the only girl he has actually slept with is the one that recently stomped all over his heart.**

**Climbing out of the El Camino with Greg and I, Adam only frowns his disapproval," I don't know Hyde. Is this really a good idea? What if we get our asses kicked?"**

" **Who cares man? This is a party with college girls! It's totally worth the risk.", explains Greg as he follows us through the college campus. And he's right. Who cares? So what if we get into a fight? I'm more then capable of taking care of myself. As are Adam and Greg. I say bring it on. Besides, I haven't been in a fight in a while. It might be fun if we got into one tonight. It would be an awesome story to tell the gang back home at the very least.**

" **Yeah man, Greg is right. Just relax. It will be fun, I promise.", I reassure a still very hesitant Adam. Frowning to myself when he still refuses to budge on the matter at hand, I grab him by the arm and lead him down the campus toward the Frat house. Stopping just outside, we take a minute to admire the size of the house itself. Wow, so this is why we go to college? You know, maybe attending school after I graduate high school won't be such a bad idea. Especially if it means attending these Frat parties every weekend. I could get real used to that.**

" **You know, I didn't want to bring this up. But the last time you said that, we wound up in jail Hyde.", point's out Adam with even more reluctance then before. I smirk at the memory. That was a good time. We had used fake id's to sneak into this local bar and wound up getting into a bar fight over a game of pool we were hosteling. That was a fun night. Well up until the cops came and broke everything up at least. Then we spent the night in jail. That wasn't so fun. In fact, it kind of sucked come to think of it. ...**

**_(Adam's pov)_**

" **But we had fun, did we not? Come on man lighten up.", laughs Hyde as he slaps me on the back. Lighten up? We got into a bar fight and were arrested. How the hell is that fun? The last thing I want to do is wind up thrown in jail again, or worse. I didn't even want to come to this damn party in the first place. But Greg and Hyde insisted that I come with them. In fact they even went as far as to drag me out into the car. I know they mean well, but I would much rather be back at home right now with a nice hot pizza and a movie. And I honestly don't see what is so bad about that. It beats the hell out of going to a party I didn't even want to attend in the first place.**

**Still more then hesitant about entering this party, I stare up at the Frat out with a sigh," if you count nearly getting our asses kicked as a good time? ...Then, yeah I had a real blast."**

" **Would you come on already? We need to find you a girl and quick. You are really starting to bum me out.", announces Greg in a gruff tone as he grabs hold of my hand. I frown as he drags me into the Frat house and I nearly trip over the front steps. That's why they brought me here? To find a girl? I should have known. I can't believe them! I told them that I wasn't in the mood to make out with some random girl that I'll probably never see again. That's just not the kind of guy that I am. That may be alright for them, but it's not for me. And I refuse to let them set me up with the first hot drunk girl they find. It's just not going to happen.**

" **Preferably one that is easy.", pipes in Hyde from beside me. Turning to face him, I cast a glare in his direction. One that's easy? What, so now they are not only trying to set me up but their trying to get me laid? This is starting to get ridiculous. How could they think that this is something that I would go for? Because it's not. And they should have known that by now. I've never been that kind of a guy.**

" **You know I'm not one for a one night stand Hyde. It just isn't me.", I advise with an exhausted huff. Why don't they understand and except that by now? I mean, how long have we been friends? And yet they still insist on taking me out on these wild adventures with them? I mean, not that I've never had fun with them. But setting me up with random girls? They know that's not the kind of guy I am. I wish they would just realize that and get over it by now.**

" **Would you live a little for once?", comments Hyde with an irritated tone. Could I live a little? And just what is that supposed to mean? I live plenty! I get out and go to parties and drink. It's not like I have never gotten into trouble. Hell, I've gotten into fights as much as the both of them have. I'm more then capable of handling my own in one as well. So I don't know what Hyde is talking about. Would I live a little? Just because I didn't want to come out to one party, doesn't mean I don't know how to have a good time. ...**

**_(Meanwhile; Jackie's pov)_**

" **Have you seen Ashley around? I can't seem to find her anywhere.", I complain as I collapse onto the couch beside my newest friend Brad. Looking around the room, I groan when I don't see any signs of her. Where could she have gone? I've been searching all over for her. And not one sign of her! It's like she just disappeared. Which is impossible because we came here together. So, where is she? She couldn't have gone far wherever she is...right? I'm sure she's around here somewhere. I'm just not looking hard enough.**

" **I'm not sure. But I think she left with some guy a while back.", confides Brad as he cracks open a beer. I watch as he downs it in only a few gulps. Wow, he must have been thirsty. How could anyone drink a beer that quickly? I can't stand the taste of beer. It's really disgusting and blah. I'm not even all that sure why I'm drinking one in the first place. But it could have something to do with the fact that there is nothing else to drink but beer. I would much rather have a soda to drink if you ask me.**

" **No, she couldn't have left. She is supposed to be my ride home though.", I say in a panicked voice. Now what am I supposed to do? How could she have just left? She knew that I didn't have a ride home! Some friend she turned out to be! I can not believe that she just left me. How the hell am I supposed to get back to Point Place now? She was my ride! Now it seems that I'm stuck in Kenosha. I don't even want to think about how much a taxi is going to cost. But it won't be cheap that's for sure!**

" **Your not thinking of leaving already are you Jackie? It's still earlier. And besides, you just got here.", reminds Brad as he places his arm around me much to my disliking. Wriggling out from his grasp, I scoot as far away from him as I possibly can. Did I give him permission to place his arm around me? Because last time that I checked, I didn't. So what makes him think that I want him touching me. Because I don't.**

**Finishing the last of my one and only beer, I shake my head with a sigh," well, no. But now I'll have to find another ride home."**

" **Don't worry about it now, have another beer instead.", insists Brad as he cracks another beer open and places it in my hand. Staring down at it, I frown. I wasn't planning on drinking another nasty beer. What makes him think that I want this one? But then again, he did already open it. So it would be a shame to just let it go to waste after all. I suppose that one more beer couldn't kill me. What the hell, I'll drink it. But after this that's it.**

" **I'm not all that sure that I should Brad." I admit after a second thought. Maybe I shouldn't drink this. I've never really drank all that much before. And to be honest, I'm not all that sure that I want to start drinking tonight. Looking down at the beer in my hand once more, I place it on the table beside me. I'm more hungry then I am thirsty anyway. The last time that I ate was before I ever even came to this party.**

" **One more beer is not going to kill you Jackie. Come on, relax and drink up.", insists Brad as he picks up the beer I just set down and places it in my hand once more. Not wanting to come off as rude, I take a reluctant sip from it. Cringing at the taste, I set the beer down in my lap. Ew, I don't know how anyone can drink this stuff. It's disgusting! Why couldn't they have schnapps? I've drank schnapps before, I like the taste of schnapps. Anything would be better then the likes of this beer.**

" **Yeah, sure. I guess not. But only one though. After this I'm done.", I mutter as I take another dreaded sip from my beer. Yuck! I can't stand the taste of beer. How anyone can find this a tasteful drink is beyond me. Because it's not. It's bitter for god sake! Who really wants to drink something that's this bitter tasting? I sure as hell don't. But I'll finish this one just to get Brad off my case. I don't want to seem like some kind of a prude or whatever after all. Besides a night of fun is kind of what I need. Maybe I should relax and have a little bit of fun. I'll worry about getting home later. But for now? I'm going to have fun and enjoy myself. ...**


	4. Author's Note: A special Thanks

**_Special Thanks: I would like to give a special thanks to the following people Alam, dryan89, chickWguitar2003, spaci1 and jessie1989 for reviewing my chapter. Your thoughts/comments and even chickWguitar2003's suggestions are deeply welcomed and appreciated. With out you guys I would have no motivation to write. So thanks, you all rock!_**


	5. In need Of a Little savior

**_Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's note: Glad to see that people are reading this story. Usually when i put up a chapter, its nice to see them reviewed. When that doesn't happen though i loose faith in whether anyones reading. I'll give it a while, but you have to remember review keep a writer motivated. So your thoughts, comments, suggestions and observations REALLY are important to me. This chapter should be a bit longer then the last two were, so your welcome! ) As always, comments, thoughts, and just in general reviews are desired._**

**_Chapter #4_**

**_(Meanwhile; Jackie's pov)_**

" **Well, I think that I'm going to call it a night and hale a cab.", I comment as I stand up to leave. Grabbing onto the side of the couch, I make an attempt to steady my wobbly stance. Nearly collapsing back down in my seat, I squeeze my eyes shut as my head starts to spin. Wow, I must be drunk! How many beers did I have? I can't even remember. But I'm pretty sure that I had one too many though thats for sure. Why in the world didn't I just call it a quits after two? I knew that I should have! You don't drink on an almost empty stomach! That's like the number one rule of drinking. Man, I'm an idiot.**

" **What? You can't leave already. You haven't even been here that long.", points out Brad as he moves to sit beside me once again. This guy is starting to give me the creeps a little bit. Don't get me wrong, I like talking to him and all. But every time I finish a beer he keeps handing me another one. I'm starting to think he's trying to get me tipsy. And I don't even want to know why. Which is why I should probably leave before something bad happens and I regret it. It's bad enough I'm already starting to regret ever even coming to this party in the first place.**

" **I know, but it's late. Not to mention an hours drive home from here.", I acknowledge as I slowly inch my way away from Brad once more. Where the hell is Ashley at? How could she have just left me here? She knew that I didn't have a ride back to Point Place. _She_ was my ride for god sake! Now for all I know she left to go who knows where and I'm stuck here in Kenosha with no way home except if I called a damn cab! Why did I have to let her talk me into coming here with her in the first place? So what if she didn't want to go alone? She could have found someone else to go with. But instead I'm stuck getting hit on by some over sexed Frat guy!**

" **You worry way too much, relax. Why not just have another beer?", offers Brad as he cracks open yet another beer and hands it to me. Looking at the can with disgust, I place it down beside me not even bothering to take even a swig from it. I hate beer, it's nasty and bitter. And I don't care if he opened that one for me. I am _not_ drinking it. He can drink it if he doesn't want it going to waste. I've got to figure out a way out of here and away from this guy. And I mean quick.**

**Frowning in discomfort as Brad places his arm around me, I manage to wriggle my way out from his grasp and as far away from him as possible," actually, I'm fine. I've already had one too many. I should have stopped after two. But thanks anyway, really."**

" **Come on, I'm pretty sure one more won't kill you. Will it?", asks Brad with a smile as he raises an eye brow at me. So many things about this guy really make me want to puke. And I'm pretty sure that it isn't just the alcohol talking. What in the world possessed me to even strike up a conversation with him? So he was a friend of Ashley's? Big deal, that doesn't mean that I have to be nice to him. Besides, Ashley is a whore! She's probably slept with this guy for all I know. And now he probably has it in his head that since I'm friends with Ashley, I must be easy too. No wonder he has been feeding me drink after drink! Well, I am _not_ a whore or even a slut! How could I be? The only guy I have ever been with is Michael. And even that was only a few times. So if this guy thinks that he's getting anything tonight he is going to be sadly mistaken. **

" **No, but it will add to the now massive hangover that I'm almost certain that I'm going to have tomorrow morning when I wake up. So, thanks but I'll pass on the beer. I really am just going to head out now.", I advice as I once again try to find my balance on unsteady feet. Taking a minute to clear my head, I grab my things to leave. Pulling my arms through the sleeves of my jacket, I sigh when someone's hand grabs my shoulder to stop me. Looking behind me, I see that it's none other then Brad. God can't this guy take a hint? What do I have to do spell it out for him or something? He is really starting to get on my last nerve.**

" **No, you should stay. Why leave when the fun hasn't even started yet?", asks Brad in what I'm assuming was his sad attempt at a smooth come on. God, this guy must be dense. You would have thought that he would have given up by now. But I guess what little brains he has left have traveled downward. And could he get anymore lame? I mean really, 'the fun hasn't even started yet?'. Who the hell says that? That sounds like a line you would hear in a really bad porno movie! Does that actually work on other girls for him? And if it does, they must all be sluts.**

" **I'm good. I've had more then enough fun for one night actually.", I reassure as I muster up my nicest fake smile. If I weren't so drunk and thought I could out run him? I probably would have kicked him in the stones by now and ran like hell. But seeing as how I can barely stand on my own two feet, that isn't exactly an option for me right now. If anything it would probably make my situation worse and that's kind of the last thing that I want right now. No, right now I just want to get out of here. But I can't if this jerk keeps bothering me like this.**

**Pulling me back against him, I shudder as Brad attempts to inch his hand up my shirt," non sense, Jackie. The fun is only just beginning trust me. Lets say you and I get a room or something?"**

" **Um, no I'm ok. I'd rather not, but thanks.", I manage to stutter out as I finally squirm my way out of his arms once more. Backing away from Brad as fast as I can, I stumble into and fall back onto the couch. Scooting my way across the couch as he once again corners me, I look around the crowded room for help but find none. Crap, now what am I supposed to do? I don't know anyone here and this pervert has it in his head that he is about to get me alone somewhere with him. Could this night possibly get any worse? ...I'm pretty sure I don't want to know the answer to that.**

" **We'll have a blast though, don't you worry.", promises Brad as he grabs my hand and starts leading me away from the party. Standing my ground, I put up as much of a struggle as I can. Wincing as his grasp on me only tightens, I desperately attempt to break free from his strong hold. He's really starting to hurt my wrist! Should I scream? If I did would anyone care? Would it really do me any good? God, I'm really wishing that I were anywhere but here right now. This night has gone straight to hell.**

" **Hey man, I'm thinking that maybe you should leave her be.", advises a voice that I've never heard before coming from behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I see a guy with short brown hair, green eyes and a medium build to him. Who is he? I've never meant him in my life. Why is he trying to help me out? ...At a time like this, should I really be questioning that? The point is he's coming to my rescue. I'm not too sure why, but he is. Remembering the tight grip that Brad has on my wrist, I look to this new stranger with a plead of help in my eyes. ...**

**_(Adam's pov)_**

" **Maybe you should mind your business.", the guy growls as he yanks the girl at his side even closer to him. This guy is really starting to get on my nerves right now. It's obvious that this poor girl wants nothing to do with him and is scared out of her mind. I can see it in her eyes. But does this jerk give a damn? No, apparently not. Well, I'm not going to stand by and let him have his way with her. No girl deserves to be treated the way this guy has been treating her. I've been watching the two of them ever since I got here. She's been trying to leave but this prick just refuses to let her. Guys like this one make me sick. They give us good one's a bad reputation.**

" **I'm not going to ask you again. So I suggest that you leave her alone.", I warn in as calm of a manner as I can possibly manage. He's really starting to tick me off right now. And I don't want to, but if I have to...I will kick his ass. So if this guy is smart, he would back off right now. Or I may do just that. And I don't care if I wind up getting my ass kicked either. I'm more then capable of handling my own if it comes down to it.**

" **Is there someone here that is going to make me?", he questions in a cocky manner as he once again turns to face me. My entire body tenses as he takes a step toward me as if to frighten me off. Am I supposed to be scared of this guy? Just because he's bigger then me, doesn't mean I won't totally lay him out flat. Hell, I've taken out bigger guys in a bar fight. But hey, if that's the way he wants it then fine. I warned him once.**

**Curling up a fist at my side in anger, I punch this guy square in the nose and smirk as I hear the all too satisfying crack as he yelps in pain," yeah, I am. I told you to leave the poor girl alone man. You should have listened."**

**..." Hey, so I'm really glad that you came to my rescue back there.", confesses the girl with a look of relief evident in her eyes. Offering a mere smile, I only shrug my shoulders. Turning to walk off, I stop as I feel a tiny hand reach out and touch my shoulder. Turning around, I glance down at the girl it belongs to. And I can't help but noticed how scared she still looks. Maybe I should stick with her for a while until she feels better. What could it hurt?**

" **It was nothing, really. Don't worry about it.", I assure with a friendly smirk. Only slightly startled when she reaches for my hand, I allow her to take it without any questions. What is a girl like her doing at a Frat party anyway? I know she's not in college. She looks way too young to even be a senior in high school. One thing is for sure though, I can tell that she is really glad to have gotten away from that creep college guy.**

" **Well, it is to me. I appreciate it a lot.", she confesses in a small voice as we head outside. Catching her as she nearly stumbles, I place a steady protective arm around her. Whoa, I think it's safe to say someone has had a little too much to drink. The poor girl can hardly stand up. I'll bet anything that jerk was feeding her drink after drink. I can't stand guys like him. I should go back and kick his ass right now. But I can't really leave her alone like this. She needs someone to take care of her.**

" **Well, in that case you're welcome.", I reply with a chuckle as she clings to my arm. I should probably sit her down once we get outside. She is in no condition to be standing. And the last thing I want is for the poor girl to fall and knock her head or anything. Maybe I could get Hyde's car keys and take her for a cup of coffee. You know anything to help sober her up a little bit. Come to think of it, I am a bit hungry. Maybe she is too, we could grab a pizza or something and get some food in both our stomachs.**

**Biting at her bottom lip awkwardly, I watch as she offers out her hand with a smile," Hi, I'm Backie Jurkhart. And you are?"**

" **Backie Jurkhart? Do you mean Jackie Burkhart? ...Well, anyway. It's nice to meet you. I'm Adam Miller.", I introduce with a smirk as I try not to laugh at her mix up. Wow, she must be trashed if she can't say her name right. I have to admit, that was kind of cute though. And I'll bet she would have never even noticed it if I hadn't of said anything. I really shouldn't tease though, I don't want to upset her. But it's hard not to chuckle her at mistake.**

" **Thanks again for coming to my rescue back there.", mutters Jackie as she turns her gaze toward to ground. I watch as her cheeks flush red with embarrassment. I hope that I didn't offend her. Because I didn't mean to if I did. Maybe she's just embarrassed that I caught it. She shouldn't be though. Oh man, now I feel bad for laughing at her the way I did. Raising an eyebrow when I hear her giggle quietly, I only grin as she looks up at me once more.**

" **That guy was a jerk, don't mention it. Come on, there is a diner not too far from here.", I inform as I take her hand in mine once more. Raising an eyebrow as she glances up at me hesitantly, I stop and wait for her. What's the matter? Isn't she hungry? I know that I am. Is she still afraid? If so, of what? Of me? I wouldn't hurt her. Hell, I just saved her. Doesn't that count for anything? Shouldn't that tell her I'm a nice guy?**

" **We aren't going to walk there are we?", asks Jackie as she looks up at me with wide eyes. I laugh at the horrified look on her face and quickly shake my head. That's it? That's what she was so scared of? That we were going to walk there? I guess that makes sense. I know that I wouldn't want to walk anywhere if I were drunk either. Still the look on her face was pretty priceless to say the least.**

**Placing my arm around Jackie, I steady her carefully as she almost looses her balance," no, we won't be walking there. Don't worry. I'll borrow my friend's car."**

" **Cool, because I'm not all that sure that walking would have been an option.", jokes Jackie with a sigh of relief as she follows me outside. Making sure to hold on to her, I head off campus in the direction of where Hyde parked his car. Now I just have to remember where exactly it is that he parked it in the first place. Hopefully it won't be too hard to find a black El Camino. Or at least I hope that it won't. ...**

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

" **No, it probably wouldn't be wise.", agrees Adam as we walk across campus and away from the Frat house. I'm really glad that he came along when he did. If he hadn't...well I don't even want to think about what could have happened. Lets just leave it at that I'm really glad he did. How many guys would just come to a girl's rescue the way that he did? Not many that I know of. Maybe if Eric or Fez were here they would have, hell maybe even Hyde. I mean, yeah he's an asshole but I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't just let some random guy assault me. ...Would he? No, no. Hyde isn't a complete jerk.**

" **I'm going to have a huge head ache in the morning, aren't I?", I ponder mostly to myself as everything starts to spin around me once again. God I hate being drunk. This is the first and last time that I will ever drink _that_ much again. I wouldn't feel like crap if I had stopped after that second beer like I had originally planned. Now I'm going to have a pounding migraine in the morning and it's no one's fault but mine.**

" **Oh yeah, you'll have a whopper of a head ache Jackie.", teases Adam with a playfully nudge to my side. Glaring up at him, I do my best to come off as angry. But it's kind of hard to stay mad at a guy that recently saved your ass. So I'll let his joke slide for now. Besides, I owe him a lot. He didn't have to butt in and come to my rescue the way he did. And yet he did anyway. And I can't even begin to voice how thankful I am that he did so. And then to stick around and take care of me? This guy is really nice, most would have just left after making sure I was alright. But he didn't and I'm glad.**

**Groaning at the mere thought, I hold onto Adam's side to keep from falling," I never want to see another beer again."**

" **How many did you have?", questions Adam as we make our way through row and rows of cars. Man, how far back did he park? This walking is taking forever. And not to mention that my feet are getting tired. He wants to know how many drinks I had? Hell, so would I. At one point I lost count and can't even remember how many beers I drank. Enough to get me more than a little tipsy though, that much is for sure.**

" **I'm not really all that sure. I lost count after four.", I admit in a sheepish manner as I turn my attention to the ground. I knew that drinking was a bad idea. Especially on an almost empty stomach. Yeah, I've got to say that wasn't my brightest idea of the night. In fact I think that it's more than safe to say that if I never see another beer again, I'll be happy. I hate beer, I didn't even want to drink in the first place. So then why did I? Oh, that's right because I was at a Frat party.**

" **Wow, you had that many?", observes Adam with a look of surprise. I'm surprised too. And not just at how much I drank. But more at the fact that I haven't puked up yet. Oh god, I hope that I don't puke in front of Adam! That's the last thing that I want to happen right now. If I was embarrassed before when I said my name wrong, I'll die if that happened! Please god do not let me throw up in front of this guy.**

" **Yeah, and the funny thing is that I hardly even like beer. In fact, I kind of hate it.", I share with a laugh as we finally make it to his friend's car. Reluctantly letting go of Adam's hand, I lean back against the car. Thank god we made it. And I didn't even fall once. Sure, I may have tripped a lot. But I didn't fall, so that's one good thing out of tonight. Now to make sure that I don't puke in front of or possibly even on Adam. The sooner that I get coffee and some food in me the better...man am I starving! I didn't even notice until he mentioned grabbing a bite to eat. But sure enough my stomach is growling like there is no tomorrow.**

**Opening the car door for me, Adam carefully helps me inside before shutting the car door once more," you stay put Jackie, I'll be right back. I promise." ... **


	6. Frat party Run ins

**_Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's note: I got tired of waiting for someone to review, some here is chapter five. I've decided to post the remaining chapter's to both my stories whether anyone reviews or not. I know people are reading so i don't really care. Most just don't care enough to review a story after their done reading it anyway, so why bother asking them to. This chapter should be a bit longer then the last two were, so your welcome! ) As always, comments, thoughts, and just in general reviews are desired._**

**_Chapter #5_**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

" **Hyde, I need your keys man. It's kind of important.", acknowledges Adam as he walks up behind me. Turning around to face him, I arch up an eyebrow at him. He need my car keys? What the hell for? And what makes him think that I would really give them to him anyway? Is he nuts? Nobody drives the El Camino but me. He should know this by now. Studying him carefully, I frown when I realize that he's serious. What could he possibly need my car for anyway? And whatever it's for had better be important.**

" **What the heck for?", I inquire as I fold my arms across my chest and wait for an explanation. This had better be good too. We haven't even been here a half hour and he already wants to head out? Well, I'm not going anywhere. I came here to have a good time and to get drunk, and if the opportunity arises? Maybe even find a chick to hook up with. The whole point of this weekend was to get his mind off of his break up, and to get him out so he'll stop sulking once and for all. And dammit, if I have to I'll find a chick to keep him occupied. **

" **I, uh met a girl.", offers Adam as he glances down at the ground quietly. Damn, he met a girl already? This guy works fast. How the hell did he find a girl this quick? We haven't even been here all that long. Hell, I haven't even found a girl yet. That still doesn't explain why the hell he needs my car keys though. You know, unless he's about to hook up or something. If that's the case, then maybe I should give him my keys. The guy needs a break anyway. His girlfriend did leave him for another guy after all.**

" **Adam, we've been here twenty minutes and you're already about to score?", I ask as a smug smirk makes it's way onto my face. I've got to say, I'm kind of proud of him right now. For someone who didn't even want to come to this party, he's sure making the best of his time here. I would have thought for sure that he would have called a cab the minute we split ways and headed back to his place. But it looks like I was wrong. I'm glad to see that he decided to stay. He needs to let loose and have some fun every once in a while.**

**Rolling his eyes at me, Adam holds out his hand as he patiently waits for me to hand over my car keys," no, I'm not about to score man. Some guy got too friendly with this girl, and she didn't like it. So, I did what anyone would do and I clocked him. We're going out for coffee, she kind of needs to sober up. Apparently she had a long night of drinking."**

" **Couldn't you have at least went along with it and lied to me?", I complain as I reluctantly decide whether or not to hand over my keys to Adam. Some how, I should have known that he wasn't about to hook up with anyone. That just isn't the type of guy that Adam is. It never has been come to think of it. He did a good thing though going to that girls rescue the way he did. Some guys can be real pricks when it comes to getting some. So, he did the right thing. Adam's a good guy like that. I'd like to think that I would have done the same thing if I were around and saw a helpless girl in trouble. In fact...yeah, I'm pretty sure that I would have. ...**

**_(Adam's pov)_**

" **Just give me the damn keys Hyde.", I order in a slightly impatient tone as I hold out my hand. I'm not in the mood to bicker with him right now. So, if Hyde's smart he'll stop the small talk and fork over the damn car keys. I hope Jackie's alright waiting out in the car. The sooner that I can get back to her the better. Not to mention that I'm really hungry. And I know she probably is too. Luckily there's a pizzeria nearby. And as soon as Hyde hands over his keys, that's where I'm headed.**

" **Yeah, fine. Here, but be careful man. I don't want anything happening to my baby.", comments Hyde in a gruff tone as he reluctantly reaches into his pocket and hands me the keys. With a nod of my head, I take the keys from him. Cool, now I can get back to Jackie and make sure she's ok. I hope she didn't get sick or anything. That's the last thing I need, her puking in Hyde's car and him killing me for it. It would be kind of hard to explain that away. And he'd never let me borrow his car again, that much is for sure.**

" **Ok, I know that you said to stay put Adam. But some creep kept hitting on me, and it was starting to freak me out.", I hear Jackie announce from behind me as she tugs at my arm lightly. Turning to face her, I sigh as she grabs for my hand. Well, I can't really blame her. I'm not all that sure I would have wanted her to stay put if some creep was hitting on her. It had better not have been Greg though. I will kick his ass if it was, I don't care if he's my room mate. And, what's up with Hyde? He sure got quiet quick. Why does he keep staring at Jackie? Is there something going on here that I'm missing?" ...**

" **Jackie? What the hell are you doing here?", questions Hyde as he stares down at her with a frown taking over his features. Whoa, wait a minute. Are you telling me that Hyde knows Jackie? How the hell could he know her? Unless they hooked up a while back or something. Oh, god. Please do not let that be the case. It can't be, Jackie doesn't seem like a girl that just hooks up with random guys. Hell, she couldn't wait to get as far away from that other jerk as possible earlier. But then, how could these two know each other?**

" W**hat are you doing here Steven?", counters Jackie with a raised eyebrow. Glancing between the two, I can feel Jackie tense up at my side. Wow, she is not happy to see him. I wonder why? It's no surprise that Hyde is a jerk. But what the hell did he do to piss her off? She looks like she is about two minutes away from kicking his ass. That should be pretty funny to watch if she decides to do just that. I'm not about to stop her either. Chances are that Hyde would probably deserve it. I'd still like to know how they know each other. **

" **I asked you first.", challenges Hyde as he folds his arms across his chest and waits for an explanation. I would still like to know whats going on. It's obvious that these two know each other. I'm not sure how exactly, but they do. One thing is for sure though, I'm not about to butt in. Jackie already looks like she is about to tear someone's head off right now. And the last thing that I want is for it to be mine. I've developed a liking to having my head intact. And I'm pretty sure that I'd like to keep it that way." ...**

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

" **I needed a night of fun.", I explain dismissively as I wave Hyde off. Grabbing onto Adam's arm more tightly then before, I try to keep my balance. I'm starting to think that perhaps I should have stayed in the car. Sure that creepy guy kept hitting on me, but Adam would have just came back and kicked his ass eventually. Now I have to put up with Steven and his interrogation. What the hell is it to him what I'm doing here anyway? It's none of his business what I do as far as I'm concerned. And it never has been. I'm a big girl, I don't need him or anyone else for that matter to look after me. Though, I am glad Adam came along when he did before. I really did need some serious saving.**

**Grabbing hold of me as I nearly fall in my drunken stupor, Hyde studies me carefully," so, you come to a Frat party?"**

" **Well, yeah. I thought that it would be a fun night out of Point Place. And I was right, it was. Until my ride left and this frat jerk tried getting me alone with him. If it weren't for Adam coming along, he probably would have too.", I confide as Hyde holds me in his arms protectively. You know, for someone who despises me as much as he does. Hyde sure is acting like he cares and is concerned about me. And this is a rarity for him. Usually, I have to corner him with tears to get him to give a damn. Steven never was good at handling anyone that cried. Whenever I went to him with my issues with Michael, he would just let me cry on his shoulder until I felt better.**

" **Jackie, what the hell? Are you...are you drunk?", questions Hyde with concern clearly evident in his voice and eyes. Wow, what gave it away for him? Was it that fact that I can hardly stand? He sure catches on quickly, doesn't he? Oh, man. I sure hope that he isn't going to lecture me. If he does? I swear, I will puke on his boots. Actually that sounds like it would be funny. Not that he wouldn't deserve it either. He was a complete jerk toward me earlier. All I did was walk into the basement and he completely jumped down my throat. I didn't need his crap then. And I sure as hell don't need it now.**

" **What? No! ...Maybe a tiny bit.", I admit with a long sigh as I avert my eyes toward the ground. There's no use hiding it. It's kind of obvious that I am. And it wouldn't exactly take a moron to figure out that I were lying either way. And Steven is anything but dumb. He had just better not get on my case now. That's the last thing that I need right now. My head is pounding enough as it is. I don't need him making the throbbing pain any worse. ...**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

" A**lright, that's it. Come on Jacks. We're leaving." I grumble as I grab her hand and start to lead her out of the frat house. Adam follows close behind us. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to have any fun tonight. Jackie ruins everything for me. But I'm not about to leave her at a party with a bunch of sexed crazed frat guys. If anything ever happened to her, I would only blame myself for not taking action and getting her the hell out of here. So that's exactly what I'm going to do. Now, if only she would stop giving me such a damn hard time. I know a way that I can fix this problem though.**

**Slapping at my back as I pick her up over my shoulder, Jackie squirms around in my grasp," Hyde, put me down and I mean it. I will kick your ass!"**

" **Yeah, I somehow doubt that doll. Now, quit flailing around. We're going, and I mean now.", I growl in a warning tone. Jackie must have gotten the hint that I'm not about to take her crap right now. She's stopped her slapping and kicking. What the hell was she thinking in the first place anyway? Coming to a damn frat party. She's a sophomore in high school for god sake. I know that she's upset over Kelso, but coming to a college party? Couldn't she have just gone shopping or something like usual? Now, I'm stuck taking care of a drunk loud mouth cheerleader. This weekend has gone to hell.**

" **Why don't you go party and have fun man. I'll nurse Jackie sober.", offers Adam from beside me. He actually wants to take care of Jackie? What is he nuts? He should be in there enjoying the party and drinking. Jackie's my responsibility not his. So, why should he be stuck taking care of her? Hell, why should I be stuck nursing her sober? Oh, that's right. Because she's Kelso's girl. Sure, Jackie may not be with him right now. But if anything were to happen to Jackie that I could have prevented? Kelso would kick my ass...or, you know he would try to at least.**

" **Yeah, come on. Why should your night be ruined because of me? I'm not your sole responsibility Hyde. Go on and enjoy yourself.", pipes in Jackie as I finally set her down once we make it out to the El Camino. Jackie would rather hangout with Adam then me? Well, can't say that I blame her. I was kind of an asshole toward her earlier. And I'm not even all that sure why. I guess she just chose the wrong time to come down to the basement. Come to think of it, I should probably apologize. I do feel bad. But, I'll wait until later. I'd rather not get into it with Jackie right now. And if I know Jackie, she probably has a few choice words for me right now. But, hey if she wants to hangout with Adam? That's fine by me. I wasn't all that thrilled about leaving the party anyway.**

" Y**ou make a good point. I'm going to go party, take care of her. And Jackie, try not to puke in my car will you?", I mutter in a gruff tone as I turn around and make my way back toward the party. Jackie will be fine. And I can trust Adam anyway. I know that he would never try anything on Jackie. He just isn't that kind of guy. He'll probably take care of her better then I ever could have. I'm not all that sure how well I would handle things if Jackie threw up in front of me. I don't take well to people vomiting in front of me. I'll check on her in an hour or two just to make sure that everything is ok. We may not get along or even like each other all that much. But I'd never want anything bad to happen to Jackie. ...**


	7. Camino confessions And ruined Parties

**_Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's note: i just wanted to thank the following people; spaci1, jessie1989 and give a huge special thanks to chickWguitar2003. Your advice and insight really means a lot for me, i enjoy reading your reviews most of all, you give me constructive feed back and i like that. So thank you )_**

**_Chapter #6_**

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

" **So, thanks for staying with me Adam.", I mutter sheepishly after finally recovering from vomiting outside of Hyde's car. God, I feel like crap right now. And I probably look horrible. But Adam doesn't seem to mind all that much. He is still here after all. He even held my hair back as I blew chunks. I just don't get it. One minute I was feeling perfectly fine, drunk but fine. And then the next I'm bent over spewing my brains out. God, I officially hate drinking. In fact, the next guy that ever offers me a drink? I just might kick him in the stones.**

" **I wanted to. Besides, I was kind of dragged to this party anyway.", admits Adam with a concern smile as he helps me back into the car. Staring over at him now, I give him a funny look. He really wants to be out here with me? Why would any guy want to miss out on a party to take care of a drunk girl? That doesn't make any sense. Usually a guy goes to a party looking for a drunk girl to take advantage of. But apparently not Adam. And what does he mean that he didn't even want to come to this party? Somehow I highly doubt this. Who in their right minds would pass up a party? Nobody that I know that's for sure.**

" **You didn't want to come to a party? Somehow I find this hard to believe.", I point out as I now sit up beside him. Why would he not want to go to a place where there is a ton of beer and a ton of girls? You know, unless if he were gay. And I'm not sure, but I don't think that is the case. I think that I would know if Adam were gay. And he doesn't seem like he is. So then why wouldn't he have wanted to come?**

" **It's the truth Jackie.", he insists with a serious look on his face. Huh, maybe he's telling the truth after all. Maybe he really didn't want to come to this party. Maybe Hyde actually did drag him here. If that's the case though, then why? Couldn't Hyde have just come by himself? He's had no problems going to a party by himself before. Why should tonight be any different?**

**Taking a sip from my coffee, I raise an eye brow at Adam," you didn't want to come to a party fill with drunken girls?"**

" **You really find it that hard to believe?", counters Adam with a disappointed frown. Well, now that I think about it...no. I can't say that I do. If finding a girl to mess around with were the only reason Adam came to this party in the first place? Then he probably wouldn't have come to my rescue the way that he did. He probably would be off right now trying to score. Kind of like Hyde probably is right now. I don't understand how he does it. I mean Hyde just goes off and sleeps with all these random girls that he'll never see again. I'm not sure that I could ever do that. Or that I would ever even really want to.**

"**...No, no I guess not. I mean if that were all you came for, you wouldn't be here with me right now. But you are, and I'm glad.", I admit with a shy smile as my cheeks grow flush at my confession. I can't believe that I just said that. Now he must think that I'm a complete dork. I really need to learn when to keep my mouth shut sometimes. But I am glad that he's here. It's nice to know someone cares enough about me to want to make sure that I'm alright.**

" **That guy was a jerk.", comforts Adam as he moves to sit beside me. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. This is nice, I'm actually having fun. More then I ever was inside that damn party. Not to mention that I finally got something into my stomach. Thank god too, I sure was hungry. I only ate like three slices of pizza! But it's not my fault, there was hardly anything in the fridge at my house to eat. And the last time I ate was at the Hub this afternoon before I went to the basement. And that was how long ago?**

" **Your telling me.", I mumble as agreement. If I weren't so drunk, I would have slapped Brad for trying to grope me. That guy was a pig. I'm so glad that Adam clocked him square in the nose. I think that it's safe to say that, that was the high light of my night. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing actually. It was really funny to watch though. I wouldn't be surprised if Adam broke that guys nose. Not that he wouldn't have totally deserved it. ...**

**_(Adam's pov)_**

**Pulling Jackie next to me as she shivers, I wrap her in my arms," so, I'm curios. What is a sophomore like yourself doing at a college frat party?"**

" **I don't know. I thought that it would be fun. But it was the complete opposite.", confesses Jackie as she settles into my arms. She thought coming to a frat party would be fun? Maybe if she were a guy it would have been. But for a girl like her? It could only spell trouble. And that is exactly what it did. Some jackass fed her beers until she was more then a little tipsy. And then to top it off, he tried getting the poor girl alone. How the hell is that fun?**

" **Why did you come though?", I inquire mainly out of curiosity. Maybe it's just me, but Jackie doesn't really strike as the type of girl that likes to party. Maybe every once in a while. But going to a college party? Come on, she had to have known that was a bad idea. Or, if she didn't. I would like to think that she does now. I guess all that really matters now, is that she's safe. And I'm going to make sure she stays that way too.**

" **I just wanted a fun night out so that maybe...just maybe I could forget about my stupid jerk ex boyfriend for one night.", enlightens Jackie with a sad sigh. Oh, I get it now. I suppose that I could understand that. After all, I did just have my own heart ripped out and stomped on by a girl that was supposed to love me. Ha! If that were true, she wouldn't have left me for another guy. ...Dumb bitch that she is. This isn't about me though. It's about Jackie. What guy would be stupid enough to ever want to hurt her? Only an idiot, that's for sure.**

" **I guess that's understandable.", I reason with a nod of my head. That's partly the reason that Hyde and Greg insisted that I come out with them tonight. They wanted me to have a night of fun out so I could get my mind off of my two timing ex once and for all. Come to think of it, I'll be sure to thank them later. If they hadn't of basically dragged me out here, I would have never met Jackie. But I did, and you know what? I kind of enjoy spending time with her. Who wouldn't though? She's beautiful and really good company too. This night hasn't turned out so bad, hell things could have been worse. We could have wound up at a strip club where Greg had originally wanted to go. Thank god I dodged that bullet, I'd much rather be here with Jackie. ...**

**_(Later that evening; Hyde's pov)_**

" **Hey, how went the party man?", I can hear Adam ask as I make my way toward the Camino. How was the party? Oh, it was just dandy! Things were going great, I found a girl to occupy my time with and everything was great. Things were progressing just fine. Then dumb ass Greg had to go and get into a damn fight. And who has to come to his aid? None other then me. The genius just had to hit on another guys girl. I swear he is more of an idiot then Kelso! You would think that I would have been able to have at least one night of fun. But it just wasn't meant to be. This whole night was a bust.**

" **Oh, well it was going fine until this idiot decided to make out with another guys girlfriend.", I mutter in a sarcastic tone. Of all the girls to choose from, he chose a girl that was spoken for. And lets just say that the shit hit the fan when the girls boyfriend caught them going at it like a couple of French people at a Frenching contest. So needless to say they got into a fight and one of the guys friends jumped in. And once that happened, I had to save his ass. Greg may be a dumb ass, but I wasn't about to let him get his ass kicked.**

" **Hey, how the hell was supposed to know that she had a boyfriend?", complains Greg as he nurses his black eye. How were you supposed to know? It's simple, you ask you moron! How difficult would that have been? All you had to say was, 'hey do you have a boyfriend?' this whole disaster of a night could have been prevented if you would have just done that. But I guess your not smart enough to think to do that now are you? ...**

**_(Adam's pov)_**

" **Wow, so you guys got into a fight? I'm really sorry that I missed that. I could have used a good laugh.", I joke with a smirk taking over my face. This earns me two glares and a scowl from Hyde. What? Oh, come on! It's no secret that Greg is a moron. It would have been hilarious to watch him get his ass kicked. And then after I was done laughing my ass off, I might have even jumped in to help them out. Sure Greg might get on my nerves, but he is my friend. And you always help out a friend in need...and then totally burn them later.**

**Grabbing the car keys from his pocket, Hyde climbs into the drivers seat," Whatever...How did things go with Jackie? Must have been hell right?"**

" **No, not really. It was actually kind of nice hanging out with Jackie. After she got done puking her guts out, we went for pizza and lots of coffee. Plus, she's kind of cute so that helped a lot.", I add as an after thought as I steal a glance down at Jackie's sleeping form curled up in my arms. There is just no denying that. That's the first thing that I noticed about her come to think of it. And it's kind of hard not to notice this girl. I mean look at her. She doesn't have to try too hard to catch a guys attention that's for sure.**

" **Try hot is more like it! Who's the chick?", questions Greg as he finally takes notice of Jackie And I want nothing more then to kick his ass right now. He's staring at her like she's a damn piece of meat when she's not. It's jerks like him that piss me off. I may not know Jackie all that well. But from what I can tell, she's an innocent and naive girl. It's no wonder that she needed saving. I'll bet that jackass was feeding her every line in the book.**

" **Don't even think about it.", I growl as a warning. Giving Greg a stern look that means business, I tighten my hold around Jackie's waist causing her to stir. I know exactly what he's thinking, and if he so much as hits on Jackie? God help me, I won't even hesitate about kicking his ass. I've done it before and if I have to? I will do it again. And I won't even give it a second thought. If I know Hyde, he's probably thinking the same thing that I am right about now. ...**

**_(Greg's pov)_**

**Taking a step back at the look that Adam is giving me, I hold up my hands in defense," alright, I won't. ...Damn Adam, take it easy already."**

" **No, I'm actually with Adam on this one man. Leave her alone. Or I'll personally kick your ass myself Greg. Are we clear?", barks Hyde from beside me. Damn, him too? What the hell? All this over a girl? What the hell is so damn special about her anyway? More importantly why does Hyde even give a damn? I mean, I can see why Adam does. He's always protective over girls. But Hyde? I don't get it. Maybe there's something that I'm missing here. **

" **Fine, I get it.", I mumble as I sit back in my seat. All that I said was that she was hot. Because she is! Anyone with eyes could see that much. What is so wrong with paying the girl a compliment. It's not like I was going to try and sleep with her or anything. although, if the opportunity were to present itself...who am I to turn down a girl in need? And for that matter would I really want to? If anything she's probably mind blowing in the sack! ...**


	8. Left with My thoughts

**_Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's note: I just wanted to thank the following people; chickWguitar2003 and Rippedjeans, you both rock! Your reviews are very encouraging and I'm sure you know they are also loved too! This chapter coming up is dedicated to you both. And as per request, the end of this chapter will have Hyde's thoughts on Jackie getting all snug with Adam. They weren't originally wrote in but chickWguitar2003 pointed out that having them would be a good idea so we know what Hyde is thinking._**

**_Chapter #7_**

**_(Adam's pov)_**

" **You had better get it.", I grumble as I give Greg a look that means I am deadly serious. This seems to get through to him apparently because he soon backs off. Looks like he's smarter then I originally gave him credit for. Which is a good thing too. I really wouldn't have hesitated to kick is damn ass. Jackie's been through enough tonight. She doesn't need to be subjected to his lame advances, and I'm not about to let her be.**

" **Hey, so did you nail her yet man?", whispers Greg as he gives me a light nudge. This causes me to whack him up side the head as I glare over at him. Is that all he thinks about? Give me a damn break. I'm not like him and Hyde. I don't just hook up with random girls. Why the hell would I want to do that when I could have a girlfriend? Preferably one that won't leave me for another guy. Sometimes Greg says the dumbest things, I swear. You would think that he'd learn to think before he spoke. But I guess not.**

**Over hearing Greg's question, Hyde reaches over and frogs him hard on the shoulder," would you knock it the hell off! She's a frickin' sophomore!"**

" **In college? ...Nice!", exclaims Greg as he now pats me on my back. And I can't help but roll my eyes at his stupidity. How the hell does he think that Jackie could pass as a college girl? She's sixteen! She couldn't even pass for a damn senior. I mean, really. Is he that dense? Someone really needs to kick his ass. If Jackie weren't passed out in my arms, I would probably take the pleasure in doing it myself.**

" **Try high school, you moron.", mutters Hyde as he steals a glance back at Jackie. I still don't understand how they know each other. Did they date or something? Why is he so defensive and protective when it comes to her? I've never seen him act like this over a girl before. I mean, he basically carried her out of the party before. What was that about? I should have just asked Jackie .I'm pretty sure that she would have told me. Oh well. I'm sure that I'll find out whats the deal with these two eventually.**

"**What, do you like know her or something Hyde?", asks Greg after he gets done rubbing at his sore arm. This question perks my interest and I sit up in my seat. Turning my attention solely on Hyde now, I wait for his reaction and answer. That really is something that I would like to know. The question has only been nagging at me since Hyde acknowledged that him and Jackie obviously knew each other.**

" **Yeah, i know her man. She dated a friend of mine.", informs Hyde in his usual gruff tone as he makes sure his sunglasses are intact. Huh, so Jackie dated one of Hyde's friends? That's how they know each other? Is that why he's so protective when it comes to her? Because she dated his friend and he feels the need to look out for her? Is this 'friend' of his the same jackass that hurt Jackie so many times and repeatedly broke her heart? If so then I wouldn't mind meeting him just so I could pound the pulp out of him. Jackie's a nice girl and from what she's told me, this Michael guy treated her like shit. She doesn't deserve that, she deserves a guy who'll care about her and isn't afraid to go out of his way to show her. ...**

**_(Hyde's thoughts)_**

**I'm not sure that leaving Jackie alone with Adam was a good idea. While on the one hand I know that he wouldn't pull anything with her, Jackie was drunk. And I know how Jackie can get when she's drunk. I've had to deal with a drunken Jackie before. Give Jackie a few beers and she becomes really...um friendly. I should know, Fez told about me that one time she got wasted and tried to make a move on him. But him being the gentleman just couldn't let himself take advantage of her, even if she was more then willing. Fez is a good guy like that. I was surprised when he told me that_ he_ turned her down. Usually Fez is all over Jackie. **

**Hell, I should know how difficult it is to turn Jackie down. One time when that dumb ass Kelso was off making out with his latest slut, Jackie came over with a bottle of vodka and the two of us had started drinking. One thing lead to another and before I knew what was happening, she started kissing me. And after a few minutes thing were starting to get pretty heated between us. But I had to stop it, I couldn't let Jackie use me as her rebound guy. I mean, sure the sex probably would have been hot and not to mention the best I had ever had. But when Jackie had sobered up and realized what she had done, she would have probably wanted to kick my ass for letting things go as far as they did. And that's the last thing that I need. When Jackie is pissed at someone, she goes right for the shins. And that girl can kick really hard too. I can't count how many times her boots have met my shin, but I know every time was more painful then the last.**

**I'm not sure I like the idea of Jackie all snuggled up in Adam's arms. What the hell is up with that? They hardly even know each other and Jackie is practically curled up in his lap. If Adam weren't one of my closest friends, I would probably kick his ass. I'm not even sure why I give a shit though. Jackie's not my girl. Why should the fact that she's all cozied up next to Adam bother me? Because it shouldn't. So then if that's the case why am I so jealous? And even more so, why the hell am I admitting that I'm jealous? I have no reason to be jealous. It's not as though I like Jackie or anything. Because I don't! How the hell could I? Jackie is everything that I hate for god sake!She's a rich, spoiled, bossy, loud, obnoxious, annoying, peppy cheerleader!**

**Sure, since she has dumped Kelso maybe she has become a tiny bit more bearable. But that's it. She's still Jackie and further more, weren't we at each other's throats earlier? So, why is it that I suddenly give a damn what guy she's curled up beside? Maybe it has to do with the fact that it's one of my friends. That has to be it. It definitely isn't because I care about her. It's bad enough that she dug her claws into Kelso, I'm not about to let her do the same to Adam. That's the last thing he needs, Jackie messing with his head. He just broke up with his own girlfriend. And Jackie is the devil anyway, the last thing I need is for her to corrupt him like she did Kelso.**

**I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. How the hell is Jackie supposed to get home? I'm not going back to Point place until Sunday. And I'll be damned if I'm going to drive her all the way back there and then all the way back out here. It's just not going to happen. But if I don't, that means she has to stay here with me. Ah, crap. It's a loose, loose situation either way I look at it. ...Crap, well I guess Jackie is tagging along with me this weekend then. And she had better not give me any lip about it either. I swear that I will duct tape her mouth shut if she does. I won't even hesitate. Actually, I may just do that just to shut her the hell up. Drunk or sober this girl never shuts up. It's like there is no mute button on her at all, she just loves to yap her mouth.**

**Well, whatever. I just hope that she has all the puking out of her system. If Jackie blows chunks in the Camino, she's going to be cleaning up the mess. Not me, that's for sure. I'm not the one that told her to drink herself silly in the first place. Though, it probably didn't help that some college horn dog was handing her beer after beer. I swears sometimes guys can really have a one tracked mind. Not that I'm really one to talk. I would be lying if I said that I didn't come to this party with the intent of getting laid. Because I did. But in my defense, I wouldn't intentionally get a girl drunk. That's not cool, if the girl were already drinking and wanted to fool around, that would be fine. I would have no problem with that. But I'm not about to get a girl drunk just to fool around. I'm a lot of things but a dirt bag is not one of them.**

**Which is why I'm kind of glad that Adam stumbled upon Jackie when he did. I didn't even know that she was at the party. But if this guy was all over Jackie the way Adam says he was? Then there isn't a doubt in my mind that Jackie need saving. In fact, after hearing what happened? I was half tempted to find this jerk and give him more then a piece of my mind. And believe me, if I had? There is not a doubt in my mind that he would have been leaving in an ambulance. Actually, I would have enjoyed that and took a great deal of satisfaction in it too. Nothing would have made me happier truth be told.**

**But I think that I've had enough fighting for one night. It's bad enough that I got a nice shiner no thanks to Greg. Seriously, that guy is really giving Kelso a run for his money. I thought that Kelso was by far the reigning dumb ass of my group of friends. But after tonight? Yeah, I think that it is safe to say that Greg is giving him a run for his money. Out of all the stupid things he could have done. Making out with another guys girl? While said guy was at the party? That has to be the dumbest thing he has ever done. I had half the mind to just stand by and let the idiot get his ass kicked.**

**I couldn't do that though, no matter how much a moron Greg is. You just don't do that to a friend. Besides, it's been a while since I've been in a good fight and really beat the shit out of someone. Those guys weren't even all that big anyway. Hell, I could have probably taken them both by myself no problem. That would have been a story to tell! I think it's safe to say that we wiped the floor with those two though. And hell, so what if I've got a shiner now? It will only serve as a fun story to tell the gang back home. Besides, it's not like I can't just ice it down. Even if it does hurt like hell.**

**Well, now that Jackie's going to be coming with me this weekend there's only one problem. Where the hell is she going to sleep? There's only one bed in the spare room I'm staying in at Adam's. And I'll be damned if I'm riding the couch just because she went to a party that she never should have been at. She'll just have to share a bed with me. What other choice will she have? And if she makes a fuss over it, then she could always just sleep in the damn Camino. And I'll tell her just that too. So what if she kicks me in the shins? I'm not afraid of Jackie. Why the hell should I be? She's a ninety five pound cheerleader for god sake.**

**So, it looks like everything is settled then. Jackie is going to be staying in my room with me. ...This should be a bundle of joy, that much is for sure. I'm not all that sure sleeping in the same bed with Jackie is going to be the best idea. She had better not try to cuddle with me. I'm not sure I would be able to handle that. I may not like Jackie. But there are parts of me that would beg to differ. The last thing I need is for Jackie to get me all riled up. I'm not like fez, I just can't leave the room to take of my needs. I would much rather have them taken care of for me. And since I know sleeping with Jackie is obviously not an option, this weekend can only spell disaster. **

**Maybe I should reconsider things, Jackie could always take a cab back to Point Place. She's rich, I know she has the money for one. Though, a two hour cab drive? That would cost a fortune. And I couldn't do that to her, no matter how much she annoys me. So it looks like I'm stuck with her. But who knows? Maybe Jackie will surprise me yet? I mean, she has become more tolerable since she smartened up and left Kelso once and for all. Maybe I could use our time alone to think of a way to apologize to her. I'm not all that sure why I feel the need to. But I do know this, I was a dick toward her earlier. And I really had no right to be. I'm actually a little surprised that she didn't just come right out and slap me. I thought for sure that she would.**

**But I'm glad she didn't, not only can that girl kick hard. But she can slap even harder, and when she does? She'll leave a welted red mark. I really shouldn't have snapped at her like I did though. And looking back, I kind of feel bad that I did. Kelso has put her through enough already without me adding to things. She didn't deserve to be lashed out at. If anything Kelso should have took the brunt of my tongue lashing. He's the jerk that hurt Jackie in the first place. After she broke up with him this last time, Jackie spent three hours shaking and sobbing in my arms. And I got stuck comforting her once again. Not that I really minded all that much. **

**I would never tell this to anyone, but I'm glad Jackie comes to me when Kelso screws up. You know, that she needs me. No one ever has until her, and it's nice to know someone needs me sometimes. Plus, having Jackie in my arms is kind of nice. Sometimes I swear that I could hold her for hours and never let go. And I know that's such a Foreman thing to say, but its true. I don't even know why, it just feels right though. And I know Jackie enjoys being held in my arms. There have been numerous times when she was reluctant to leave after she had gotten done crying. Times when she would just lay there and even fall asleep in my arms.**

**Maybe that's why I don't like the idea of her cuddled up with Adam. Because I'm suppose to be the one that holds her and tells her everything is ok. That's what I do. But not this time. No this time Adam had the privilege of doing that. And all because I didn't want my night of partying to be ruined. I should have just stayed with Jackie. I should have stayed and made Adam go back to the party. He's the one in need of a good time anyway, not me. I should have stayed with Jackie and made sure that she was alright but I didn't. Now she's all nuzzled up with a guy that's not me. Nice one Hyde, way to go. Sometimes I amaze myself at just how much of a dumb ass I can be, I'm right up there with Kelso it seems.**


	9. Not in Point Place anymore

**_Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's note: I know its been a week since I've updated. But i wanted to see how many of you would grant me a review. I'm sad to say not many. But anyway here is chapter 8. Enjoy and do your review thing )_**

**_Chapter #8_**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

" **How are you feeling Jacks?", I ask in a gruffy tone as she stirs beside me. Loosening her on my arm, Jackie nuzzles herself closer against me. Staring down at her, I only sigh. What is she doing? Does she not realize how much of distraction her touch is? Or the effect she has on a guy? Hell, it hasn't passed me by. My entire lower half is in pain. It's not because I was in a fight either. No, I'm talking to kind of pain Fez often complains about when it comes to his...uh needs.**

" **Like I have a massive head ache...where is Adam?", complains Jackie as she pouts into my side. Well, no shit! You only drank like half your weight in alcohol probably. What the hell did you expect? To feel great? If that's the case than you have obviously not been drunk before. Because great is the last thing you should expect to feel. I mean, didn't the fact that you puked your brains out give that much away?**

" **I'm still right here Jackie.", assures Adam from beside her. Jackie's face lights up at his voice and I tense. When the hell did that happen? She hardly knows Adam and she's happy to see him? All he did was knock a guy out for her. So what? Now she thinks he's her knight in shining armor or something? Actually, I'm not surprised. Jackie was always making Kelso out to be the greatest of boyfriends. When really he was just a jackass that took pleasure in cheating on her repeatedly.**

" **Oh...Hey Adam.", greets Jackie with a shy smile. Watching as Jackie turns beat red, I have to do all that I can to keep from gagging. This whole exchange is enough to make anyone loose their damn lunch. To think that I have to spend an entire weekend watching all of this. I should really rethink letting her just take a cab back to Point Place. But I couldn't do that to Jackie. If anything were to happen to her, I'd never let myself forget it. Not to mention Donna and Kelso would both kill me.**

**Offering a small smile, Adam places an arm around Jackie," hey."**

" **As much as I would love to sit in my car all night, get out.", I growl as I open the drivers side door and wait for Jackie to climb out. God, the nerve of Jackie! Is she honestly openingly flirting with my friend in front of me? Does she think that I'm really not going to give a damn? Is she trying to irritate the hell out of me? Or, is she just hoping that I'll tell Kelso about it just to make him jealous?**

" **This isn't even my house though...it's not even Eric's.", mumbles Jackie with confusion taking over her features. Watching as she takes in her surroundings, I can't help but wonder how long it will take Jackie to figure out that we're not in Point Place. Hell, we're no where near Point Place. We're still in Kenosha actually. We will be until Sunday, so if she has a problem with that then oh well.**

" **That would be because we aren't in Point Place.", I advise as I take her hand in mine and help her out of the Camino. Catching Jackie as she stumbles, I hold her tightly in my arms. I'm not even going to risk letting her go. This girl is in no condition to walk. Her legs are jell-o right about now. She wouldn't be able to take a step even if she wanted to. I'm not about to let her fall and hit her head either. Lucky for me, Jackie hasn't put up much of a fight. ...**

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

" **Wait, Steven. We're not in Point Place? Well, then where are we?", I ask cautiously as I cling to Hyde for fear of falling. He doesn't seem to mind all that much though. His hold has surprisingly tightened on me. I'm kind glad too, I really don't feel like falling tonight. And if Steven weren't here to hold me? There is not a doubt in my mind that I would fall. So Steven is my hero right about now.**

**Whisking me off of my feet, Hyde carries me toward a big apartment building," We're still in Kenosha Jacks. I'm staying with Adam for the weekend."**

" **Well, what about me?", I ask in a panicked voice. What am I supposed to do? I'm in no condition to hale a cab. My legs are useless to me right about now! Walking to the train station isn't much of an option either. Am I staying with Steven in Kenosha? Would he even want me to, let alone let me? Steven and I have never gotten along. But he's not just going to send me off in a cab...is he?**

" **You are too apparently.", grumbles Steven in reply. Whoa, he is just going to let me stay with him? Just like that? No complaining and arguments? Wow, how the hell much did he have to drink? More importantly what the hell happened to his face? Oh my god! Did Steven get into a fight? If so than with who? Did he have a run in with Brad? Oh god, I hope not! That guy was ten times his size! Sure Adam clocked him. But that's because he caught the guy off guard. Ooh, I hope Steven is alright.**

" **Steven, what happened to your face?", I gush with genuine concern. Taking his face in both my hands, my finger tips brush over the welt on his cheek and bruised eye. Feeling him wince in pain at my touch, I can only gasp. Aw, my poor baby! I can't believe Steven got into a fist fight. Then again, this doesn't really surprise me. Steven is always looking for trouble and never backs down from a fight. But look at him, it's obvious he is in pain.**

**Placing his hand over mine gently, Hyde stares down at me with a smile," it's cool Jackie. I just got into a little argument is all. Nothing for you to worry about." ...**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

" **Well, are you alright though?", asks Jackie with sincere concern in her eyes. Huh, this girl will never cease to amaze me. Here I was a complete prick toward her in the basement earlier, and she's still gives a damn about me? I'll never understand Jackie. But I'm not all that sure that is a bad thing. The more I know about her, the more perplexed I become. You would think that she would hate me for just exploding on her the way I did. But I guess she doesn't.**

" **so, I have to put up with you for an entire weekend?", teases Jackie with a playfully nudge to my stomach. I try not to yelp in pain as she does this. After all, it's not her fault. She didn't know that my ribs were slightly bruise in tonights fight as well. How could she? She was passed out in Adam's arms for who knows how long. I'm shocked that she's conscious right now after who knows how much she drank.**

" **You could always have lover boy Kelso pick you up.", I suggest in a bitter manner. After saying this, I immediately regret it when I see the hurt look flash in Jackie's eyes. Bad move Hyde, your an idiot! shit...dammit! What if she starts to cry now? That is the last thing that I want. It's bad enough I made her cry once today. Do i really want to make her cry again? Please don't cry Jackie. I'm sorry, I didn't even mean it I swear.**

**Shooting me an angry scowl, Jackie kicks me right in the shin," I would rather be stranded here with the likes of you."**

" **I thought that you might see things my way.", I manage to get out as I howl in pain. God damn! I forgot that Jackie was a kicker. How the hell could I have forgotten? From the shins down I'm a damn P.O.W. Because of her. You think that I would remember just exactly how I got that way. But apparently I don't. I should have just kept my mouth shut. Now I'm going to have a welt the size of Texas on my shin!**

" **Hardly. But who knows? It just might be fun getting out of Point Place. Even if it is just for the weekend.", says Jackie filled with excitement as her eyes light up again. She really thinks that a weekend with me will be fun? Huh, I would have thought for sure that she would be begging me to drive her back to Point Place. Hell, I half expected her to threaten my life to be honest. Well this is a pleasant surprise.**

" **See? And you'll also have me to keep you company Jackie. The two of us will have blast, I promise." confides Adam with a comforting smirk as he places a hand on her shoulder. I'm not sure why but I have the sudden urge to punch him. Not that I'm actually going to act on it or anything. How could I? He is only one of my oldest friends ever. I've known him longer than I've known Eric, Kelso or Donna. That's a long time too.**

" **Well, that is kind of a perk." admits Jackie with a chuckle as she leans back into Adam's arms. Is she doing this on purpose? She has to be, why else would she flirt with Adam right in front of me? Jackie's trying to get a rouse out of me. And dammit, it's working too! How in the world could I be so stupid to let her play these damn mind games with me? Her and I both know what the hell she is trying to do. The only one who doesn't is poor Adam.**

**Grinning down at Jackie, Adam gives her waist a light squeeze," well, I was hoping that it would be."**

" **Well, of course. And it helps that you're way better company than Hyde.", offers Jackie as her and Adam both share a laugh. The sudden use of my last name instead of 'Steven' catches my attention and I glare over her. Oh, ha ha. She must think that she is just so cute and clever. Well she's not and I'm not laughing. I've got half the nerve to give her the hundred dollars that it will more then likely cost to catch a cab back to Point Place right about now. She's just lucky that I'm a nice guy. Jackie of course would beg to differ after this afternoon in the basement. ...**


	10. Who's sleeping Where and What the Hell?

**_Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's note: If you haven't seen my other two stories: Maybe we're not meant to be and Why should i care? Go on and check them out. I'm sure you'll like them! Oh and before i forget, the end of the chapter has both Jackie AND Adam's thoughts intertwined together. So there's no confusion, Jackie's thoughts will be typed regularly and Adam's will be typed in italics. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone too much. Let me know if it did, I'll apologize just in case right now._**

**_Chapter #9_**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

" **You do know that I'm standing right here Jacks.", I point out in a gruff tone as I clear my throat to get her attention. Like I'm not going to hear her? Pft, she's not as far away as she thinks. Is she really flirting with Adam? In front of me no less? Damn, how the hell drunk is she? Does Jackie even know what she's doing or not? The things that sometimes come out of this girls mouth truly amaze me. It doesn't take a scientist to notice how plastered she is. All you have to do is look at her.**

" **That's partly why I said it.", acknowledges Jackie with a knowing smirk. Why that little smart mouth! She said that on purpose. She's trying to rile me up. I almost let it work too. This weekend is going to be long and torturous. If I thought hanging out with Jackie when she was dating Kelso was bad? It can only be worse now that she's single again. There is not a doubt in my mind that Greg is going to hit on her the entire weekend. Or that Jackie will be flirting with Adam either. I mean, look at her now. She already is, maybe not as forwardly. But she is all the same.**

" **Well, I hate to be rude. But I'm calling it a night. I'm really beat and tired.", admits Adam in hopes of clearing the tension that's slowly building it's way up between Jackie and I. He's tired already? What the hell from? It's not like he partied or anything. All he did was sit in the Camino with Jackie all night long. ...On second thought, I can see why he's so exhausted. Jackie must have talked the poor guys ear off the entire time with her drunken babbles. She has a tendency to do that even when she's the slightest bit tipsy. It's as though the girl doesn't know when to shut her pie hole.**

" **Good idea, see you in the morning Hyde.", mumbles Jackie as she follows in suite with Adam. Whoa, whoa! What the hell does this girl think that she is doing? She is not sleeping in Adam's room with him. I don't trust Jackie alone with him. She's completely shit faced. Not to mention that she might try to seduce him. I know Jackie's charms. Believe me, she's used them on me. They're not easy to resist either. There have many times when Jackie has come on to me and I've wanted to cave and give into her. More then one time I've actually considered doing just that too.**

" **Wait just a damn second Burkhart. Where do you think that your going?", I question as I fold my arms across my chest and raise an eyebrow at her. Does she honestly think that I'm just going to let her go off with Adam? How stupid does she think that I am exactly? If she were smart she'd march her ass in the other direction. I swear if I have to pick her up again, I'm going to lock her in our room and hide the key. That way she won't be able to cause any trouble this weekend. ...**

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

" **I was going to sleep. I'm tired.", I mumble tired as I rub at my eyes. Grabbing hold of Adam's arm, I steal a glance up at him. That's when I notice his nervous fidgeting. Wow, what's his problem? Is he that scared of Steven? Why though? It's none of Steven's business what I do. Who is he to say where I sleep? He doesn't speak for me. He's not my keeper. He thinks that because I'm his best friend's ex, he has to look out for me? Well he's wrong. I don't need his protection. I'm a big girl.**

" **Our room is that way Jackie.", informs Steven as he points in the opposite direction. Um, _our_ room? Who's to say that I would ever want to share a room with him? Because I don't and I'm not going to. Why should I have to share a bed with Steven? If anything, I should get my own bed and he should ride the couch. But since I don't see that happening anytime soon, I'd much rather share a bed with Adam. I like spending time with him, and when I fell asleep in his arms before? That was the best nap I'd had in months.**

" **Actually, I was going to stay with Adam.", I confide as my attempts to hold back a yawn fail. Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like we're going to do anything. I'm just really tired and not in the mood to argue with Steven all night. If I share a bedroom with him, that is exactly what we'll do. Then by the time this weekend is over I'll only want to kill him. Not that I already don't want to do that. Because I do, trust me.**

**With a shake of his head, Hyde takes hold of my hand in his," Uh, no your not. Nice try Jackie. But I don't think so." **

" **Well I am not sharing a room with you.", I announce as I stomp my foot in protest. Fixing my most icy glare in Steven's direction, the both of us engage in a staring contest. If he thinks that he is going to win, he will be sadly mistaken. I always win at staring contests and that is not about to change now. If I have to? I will _so_ kick him in the shin. Don't think that I won't either. Because I will and he should know this by now. If he doesn't, then he'll find out soon enough.**

" **Well, then where are you going to sleep Jackie?", I hear Adam ask from beside me. Um, where am I going to sleep? In your bed with you, you idiot! Where else? What is so bad about that? I don't see what the big deal is. I'm a grown girl. I should be able to do whatever I want whenever I want to do it. I shouldn't have to ask Steven's or anyone else's permission either. All I want to do is go to sleep. Why does he have to make things so damn difficult? ...**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

" **You could sleep in my bed with me.", offers Greg with a suggestive smirk on his face. Taking a menacing step toward him, I watch as he quickly backs off. Oh yeah, this weekend is going to be hell. Greg is going to earn himself a serious ass kicking from me by the end of this weekend. This guy is a complete moron. Sooner or later I'm going to loose my cool and clock him one right in the jaw. So if he's smart, he'll shut his mouth and quickly. Because I'm not in the mood for his crap right now. I'm not even in the mood for Jackie's either.**

" **Get bent Greg!", I growl out in anger as frog him one on the arm. Watching as he yelps in pain, I smile to myself. That felt good, I should do that to him more often. Especially when he starts to get on my nerves. Maybe eventually after getting hit enough times, he figure out that I'm not messing around. Then again, this is Greg that I'm talking about. The guy is pretty dense so you never know. He might never learn. Which is fine with me either way. I'll just continue to frog him on the shoulder every time he's a dumb ass.**

**Rolling his eyes at the two of us, Adam only smiles down at Jackie," you should probably listen to Hyde."**

" **Yeah, I guess Adam...", mumbles Jackie in defeat as she reluctantly lets go of Adam's arm. Man, what the hell? I could have argued with Jackie until the cows came home and she would have never listened to me. But when Adam says exactly what I just told her? All of the sudden Jackie is in the mood to listen? How does that work? Man, I think that Jackie is purposely trying to get on my nerves. If she keeps it up, I'm going to tie her down to the damn bed posts. ...Huh, so many things about that thought are just wrong. Crap, why does she have to be so hot? If she were any other girl, I would probably be doing things to her that I can't even think about right now. I know if I do, my little man downstairs will be at full salute for sure. That's the last thing I need right now. I'm not about to lock myself in the bathroom to take care my um...needs. Especially not when Jackie insists on being ridiculously hot right now.**

" **I'll see you in the morning Jackie." offers Adam with a tired smile taking over his face. This seems to cheer Jackie up a little because I notice her return the gesture. Dammit, why the hell does Adam insist on being so nice to her? He's making me look like a jerk. Or...well more of one at least. Jackie's known him not even three hours and she already likes him more than she likes me. But Jackie and I have never really been friends. That doesn't mean I want her hanging all over Adam though. So for her sake this had better only be the alcohol that's causing her to act so friendly toward him.**

" **Alright...Hey Adam?", calls Jackie as he is about to turn away. Oh for the love of god will she give it a rest already and let the poor guy go to sleep? By the look on his face, I can tell that he's tired. So why can't Jackie shut her damn trap for once and give the guy a rest. If Adam is anything like me, he can only be nice for so long before he snaps at Jackie. He doesn't seem like the type to do that though. If I know Adam, the last thing he'd ever want to do is hurt Jackie's feeling. He's too kind to do something like that.**

" **Yeah Jackie?", inquires Adam as he turns to face Jackie once again. I can see the exhaustion in his eyes. What could have possibly made him so tired though? I know Jackie can flap her gums a lot, but enough to tire Adam out? Is it possible to talk someone to sleep? Usually, when Jackie starts yapping I just tune her out. Makes life easier for me. It beats the hell out of listening to her go on and on about Donny Osmond and shoes or whatever. The only time I even acknowledge she's in the room again is when she either slaps my arm or kicks my shins. Her kicks hurt more than her slaps though. I've got the bruised shins to prove it too.**

**Kicking at the ground shyly, Jackie bites at her bottom lip before leaning up to kiss Adam," Thanks for coming to my rescue the way that you did tonight." ...**

**_(Jackie/Adam's thoughts)_**

**Oh my god! Did I just kiss Adam? ...I just kissed Adam! What was I thinking? I mean, yeah he's really cute and sweet. But we just met. Who kisses someone that they hardly know? ...Well aside from Michael. Am I still tipsy? I don't feel like it...well that much. Maybe it's a side effect of too much alcohol. Why would I just kiss him like that though? **

_**...Not that I mind or anything. Who would? A cute girl just kissed me. Oh, and by the way? Wow! That kiss was...holy crap! It was amazing. Sure it was short, but I've never been kissed like that. How come she gave me a kiss though? Was it a mere thank you kiss? Or a good night peck?**_

**...Or did it mean something more? Do I want it to mean something more? Did I like it? ...Well that's a stupid question. Of course I did! But did Adam? He did say that he was graduating high school this year. What would he want with an inexperienced sophomore? How could I just kiss him like that? Right in front of Steven too! Did I do it just to annoy him? What if he tells Michael? Not that I would care. Michael and I are through. But still, Steven did not look happy.**

**..._No he looked...well I don't know. But it definitely wasn't happy. Of all the times to 'thank' me, she picked right then? With Hyde right there? Talk about bad timing. I don't really see why Hyde would care though. After all it's not like him and Jackie were ever a thing._**

**I mean there was that one time he took me to Prom. But that was only because I whined and complained until he eventually cave and agreed just to shut me up. That was the one and only time was nice to me. Every once in a while he'll burn Michael at my expense. Other than that? All we usually share are insults. So I don't know why Steven should care who I kissed. It's none of his or Michael's business. ... _(End Jackie/Adam's thoughts)_**


	11. Give me A reason To believe Otherwise

**_Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's note: If you haven't seen my other two stories: Maybe we're not meant to be and Why should i care? Go on and check them out. I'm sure you'll like them! AS ALWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW. IF YOU DO? ...I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER._**

**_Chapter #10_**

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

" **Jackie, what the hell are you doing?", I hear Hyde ask from outside the shower. Turning off the water, I poke my head out of the curtain. Reaching for my towel, I wrap it around me tightly before stepping out of the shower. He really wants to know what I'm doing? Uh what's it look like? I just got done taking a shower. Which reminds me, why the hell is he in the bathroom? Doesn't he know that I'm naked? What makes him think that he can see me like this? He's not that privileged. Can't I have a little privacy? Is that asking so much?**

" **Um well I just hopped out of the shower. Now I'm getting ready for bed. What's it look like?", I question as I roll my eyes at Steven. Grabbing another towel, I dry my hair before combing it out in front of the mirror. Steven just stands there the entire time watching me. With a frown, I glance over at him briefly with an arched eyebrow. Why is he just standing there? Does he really think that I'm going to dress in front of him? Because I'm not and if I have to I'll kick him out of the room until I'm done.**

" **It's bad enough that you dated Kelso. Stop kissing my friends dammit!", snaps Hyde as he glares at me through the mirror. That's what this is about? Because I kissed Adam? I should have known. What does he care anyway? It's not his business who I kiss or don't kiss. I shouldn't have to explain myself to him. You know what? I'm not going to either. So if he has a problem with the fact that I kissed Adam? Well that is his problem, not mine.**

" **It was hardly even a kiss Steven. Why do you care anyway?", I counter as I turn to face him now. We engage in a stare down for a minute or so. With a roll of my eyes, I push my way past him. I am way too hungover and tired to have this argument with him. If Steven is so intent on bickering with someone, he can bicker with himself for all I care. I'm getting dressed, crawling into our bed, turning off the lights and going to sleep. That's all there is to it really, end of discussion.**

**Following me from the bathroom, Hyde walks into the bedroom after me," Because Adam is a good friend of mine. I don't want you digging your claws into or corrupting him. Not to mention if Kelso were to find out..."**

" **I could care less if Michael found out. I'm done with him, for good this time too.", I snap in anger as I interrupt him. That's why he was so mad? Because he was afraid that Kelso would find out? Well who gives a crap if he does? I know that I don't. Why should he? If anything it would result in a good burn for him. Shouldn't he be happy about that? It's no secret that Steven enjoys burning Kelso every chance he gets. ...**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

" **Yeah sure. We've all heard this song and dance before Jacks. What makes this time so different?", I remark with sarcasm as I hold back a laugh. Like I am supposed to believe a word she says? Yeah right that's going to happen. Jackie says the same exact thing every time her and Kelso break up. She always tell me that she'll never take him back when she's crying on my shoulder. Then what does she _always_ wind up doing? Taking Kelso back, the exact opposite of what she says. I know better than to trust a word that comes out of Jackie's mouth.**

" **I'm tired of his crap that's what.", acknowledges Jackie as she raises an eyebrow in my direction. Catching her hint, I turn my back as she dresses. Catching a glimpse of her bare back in the mirror, I quickly close my eyes. The last thing that I need is to see Jackie naked. While the thought is a pleasant, that image will be forever burned into my head. I really don't need naughty thoughts about Jackie invading my dreams, especially with her sleeping right beside me. I really don't want to explain why there's a tent in my boxers to her. That wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.**

" **So why put up with it?", I inquire overcome with curiosity. That's the one thing that I never understood. If Jackie is as tired of getting hurt as she says she is, than why does she always take him back? Why not just leave Kelso once and for all? It isn't like the jackass wouldn't deserve it. I can't even count how many times Jackie has come crying to me whenever that idiot screws something up. I mean it's gotten to the point where I've tried numerous times to get Kelso caught in the act by dropping hints. I would never come right out and tell Jackie. While Kelso is a dumb ass he is still my best friend. I couldn't just rat him out. So instead I drop hints hoping that Jackie will catch on.**

**Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jackie combs out her hair," I don't plan to anymore Steven."**

" **I'll believe it when I see it.", I mutter mostly to myself. Until she gives me a reason to believe otherwise, I'm not going to hold my breath. Every time that she tells me she's done with Kelso, I always hope that she means it. Mainly because I hate seeing Jackie cry over that moron. He's not worth her tears. Why can't she see that? It doesn't take a fool to realize that Jackie could do much better than the likes of Kelso. The sooner she figures that out, the better.**

" **Think what you want Hyde, I'm too tired to care.", I hear Jackie call from beside me. Taking a risk, I glance over her at. Sighing in relief when she's fully clothed once again, I take off my worn out Zeppelin t-shirt and kick out of my socks and shoes. Placing my sunglasses on the night stand beside the bed, I collapse back onto it. I didn't even know that she heard me. I'm not surprised though, Jackie hears everything. Why wouldn't she hear me say that? It's like I said before though. Until she shows me otherwise, I'm not going to hold my breath. I don't care if she's mad that I don't believe her. She's given me no reason to think otherwise.**

" **Jackie, you always say that you'll never take Kelso back. Then you always do, come on. Who are you trying to fool? Because your not fooling me. That much is for sure.", I argue as she glares down at me now. I can tell that I hit a soft spot. Jackie looks like she is about to slap me. You know what, I wouldn't stop her either if she did. I went too far with that comment. I shouldn't have said that. But it's the truth. What else am I supposed to think? Especially if it's what she always does?**

" **You know what Hyde! ...Whatever. You can just go to hell for all I care.", dismisses Jackie in a frustrated manner as she stalks from our room. Cringing as she slams the door shut behind her, I sigh heavily to myself. Great, now Jackie is upset. When the hell am I ever going to learn to keep my damn mouth shut? Where the hell does Jackie think that she is going anyway? If she thinks that I'm going after her...that's not going to happen. Dealing with a hungover, angry Jackie is not top on my priority list. I treasure my family jewels as well as my shins. If I were to go after Jackie? One of them would wind up getting kicked. I'm pretty sure that I can live without the pain. I'll just let her cool off. She'll come to bed when she's ready. If I know Jackie, she won't want to sleep out on the couch and she already knows she isn't bunking up with Adam in his room. ...**


	12. Authors note: MY BAD

My bad, i posted a chapter for this story that was meant for What have I done? Much kudos to jackiehyde4ever for pointing this out. i was distracted and sleepy the day o post the chapter up wrongly though. once again, my bad- for anyone reading this please refer to What have I done? i placed chapter 13 for that story it ins proper place finally.


End file.
